Unclear Ties
by UnidentifiedWonder
Summary: Zuko and Jet stumble through various stages to find where they fit in to each other lives. -But when it all comes down to it, will everything be in vain? Warning: Homosexual -BoyxBoy, Intercourse.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is, of course, my very first fanfiction. I know very well my punctuation is probably terrible, I hope it isn't too terrible! Please enjoy either way. c: **

* * *

"Enng! J-Jet! …Please, faster- I can't-" Zuko pleaded as his arms snaked around the other's neck and pulled the darker teen closer to him, whisperings of encouragement and love moistened the other's ear as the thrusting did exactly as he had instructed. As the boat rocked, Jet rocked with it five-times faster in pace to please the boy underneath him whom locked their mouths together and continued to support the action by low moans. Despite initiating the kiss, Jet quickly took over and pressed his tongue between the swollen pink lips of his one-night lover. Zuko ran his hot tongue against the considerably cooler one that was already searching through his mouth, another moan ran past his vocals and subtly sent vibrations in to the mouth that was crushing in to his with sweet intentions.

Jet pulled from the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips together before it broke under the strain from Zuko leaning his head back in the final thrust of Jet's hips, while strong hands held his pale body in place as the extension of Jet buried itself deeper in the scarred teens lower half. Warm seed splashed along Zuko's inner walls, making him shudder in the pleasure of the heat and burst himself along his own torso. "Spirits, Li", Jet huffed as he pulled out, his load soon coming with him. His thin fingers pressed against the entrance, going in easily before he pulled out, more escaping and sliding down on to the hard wood of the ship. "I suppose three times without pulling out, there's bound to be a lot." He grinned and looked up to the still shuddering boy, whose expression had changed from erotic to agitated in two seconds flat. A natural talent for this refugee.

"What?" Jet asked, rather annoyed by the other's expression at the moment.  
"You know what!" Zuko hissed, quickly sitting up from the overly warm wood of the ship. More of Jet's presence left his body, and a chill went up his spine causing the teen to straighten his back in attention as a squeak left his vocals.  
"Obviously, I don't know! Do you always get extra bitchy after sex? What is your deal?" A sly smile crossed his lips at the scene of Zuko, despite being frustrated with the male in front of him his previous expression was washed away completely by this grin. He leaned over and caressed the soft skin of his face, "Come on, Li. If you don't tell me, I'll never know." That charming air around Jet was what managed to get Zuko here in the first place. It was only a matter of time before it was pulled out as another temptation.

The original plan was to sneak around the ship, gather food that was being withheld from the other refugees heading to Ba Sing Se, and their association with each other would be over. Of course, that's not how it turned out. Weak under pleasure after being cornered by the one who called him self 'Jet, leader of the Freedom Fighters' after the heist was over. Zuko was swept up in to this man's pace in more ways than one, which lead to the present. Zuko, otherwise known as Li [to avoid being found out he was Fire Nation], and Jet having intercourse with each other in a storage room.

Zuko stood trying to get away from Jet's alluring aura, his legs felt like jelly underneath him as he walked and gathered his clothes from around the area they had used. "This is your fault! If you hadn't gone on about how we were 'the same', I wouldn't be in this situation!" He hissed and started throwing on his clothes, using one of Jet's to wipe away any semen from his body, before starting back to his Uncle, whom he was sure was worried about him.

_"It just wasn't right!" _Zuko clenched a tight fist, his knuckles grew white from the pressure. _"I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation! I may not have my honor, or…even my nation…but at least I have my dignit-"_Zuko released his fists and let his hands hang loosely at his sides. The scarred teen processed his life over and over within the few minutes he stood on the deck, right outside the storage room. Soon his hands turned in to fists again, his left being pulled back and rammed directly in to the wooden wall, "What dignity! I just gave my ass to some bastard!" Zuko yelled, unaware and uncaring for listening ears that might have been in the area.

As he turned to leave a hand quickly grabbed the back of his brown shirt, the sudden lunge backwards caused his legs to give out and topple over and in to the same male he had just yelled at and left. Jet's red shirt was absent from his torso, probably because he had used it to remove the evidence from his body the most he could before he left the storage room. "Hey- Let me go, leave me be! Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even look at me!" Zuko struggled, but a strong colored arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Zuko looked up, Jet looked down.

"As much as I enjoy a challenge, I can't do that. Li." Jet frowned, not feeling to happy at the words that were spilling out of the refugee's mouth. He had overheard Li screaming about his dignity being gone from their act earlier, and he certainly wasn't to keen on being called a bastard…but he had been called worse before so he let it go. "You and I- we ARE the same. I'm being serious, Li…if you join the Freedom Fighter's you won't have to worry about those Fire Nation scum! They won't hurt you, I'll make sure of that. I'm a man of my word, you know." Another charming grin…

"I have a hard time believing that. -And I don't need to worry about them! They- They won't hurt me." Zuko knew very well that was not the truth in both cases. Jet just seemed like a liar, and he knew very well that if the Fire Nation got their hands on him he'd be a dead man.  
The pale teen struggled against the grip and tried to get free, due to his awkward angle, he hardly had the footing to do anything effective. In fact, his squirming just caused him to fall deeper in to Jet's chest.

Jet's mocha eyes locked on to Zuko's golden ones. His free arm traced from Zuko's chin, across the jaw line, and up. Fingering the scar lightly before his hand was swatted away, the action caught Jet off guard. Overall, his grip loosened and Zuko was able to free himself in a single twirl. Although he wobbled, his footing was surprisingly stable.

They now stood in front of each other, toe to toe.

"Li, you can't tell me that you received that scar from anyone other than the Fire-Freaks. I like you…although we haven't known each other long, I know we've connected. Because, we're similar…" Another hand was brought up and caressed the pale flesh of the other, before it was once again hit away. Harder.

Zuko's expression strained from his own anger and confusion. "Don't touch me. We're not the same, whatever led you to this decision you're wrong! What ever happened in there," Zuko made a robotic movement of his arm to point towards the storage room they were still standing in front of, "Was a mistake." The scarred teen turned on his heel and started walking stiffly towards one end of the ship, in hopes of finding his uncle.

Jet watched, his hand ready to be thrusted towards the retreating form again, but instead was pulled back to his side. "This isn't over yet, Li!" He called out to the figure whom replied with his middle finger. Another smirk crossed his face, "Remember Li, I _do_ love a challenge." With that said, the other left the scene to find his two companions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Second chapter! I'm still feeling a little sketchy about it, but appreciate the reviews! [Although few, I took them all with great thought and I'm glad my little story had been enjoyed]. HAA- I have no idea when to call Zuko, "Zuko" or "Li"... o_o" But oh well! Enjoy, and I'll have the third chapter up as soon as I can. c:**  


* * *

  
Calloused hands gripped the flat rocks, tight in annoyance while a groan followed through the air. Zuko had tried very hard to light up the burner to start boiling the water. As the rocks smashed together to create nothing but sparks, and even damaging his fingers from hitting them by mistake, Zuko threw the rocks at the wall.

"Nephew…that's not how you treat things!"

"No, Uncle!" Zuko turned quickly and pointed to the burner, "It won't turn on! Those things are broken!" He hissed as his blood boiled over, it would just be easier to use fire bending. -But since they had been deemed traitors and escaped to Ba Sing Se, bending was not something they could use in their life style anymore.

Iroh had already gone over and picked up the light green colored rocks and brought them over to the burner. The usually jolly old man gestured for Zuko to come over to him, in which he reluctantly did. "Now, press them together with great pressure. With a flick of the wrist…" Doing as he instructed verbally, within seconds a decent fire was blazing on the burner. "See?"

Zuko grimaced, "I did that, Uncle!"

"You obviously didn't." Iroh responded back, setting the kettle on top of the burner.

Another groan from the younger proceeded, "I did too! Those stupid rocks just hate me! I could have easily done the same with-" A thick hand was clamped tightly over his mouth. Zuko's gaze shifted to look at his uncle's stern expression.

Slowly, the older man removed his hand from his nephew's mouth, "You're burning up. Go cool off." His tone said it all, Zuko had almost messed up. Who knew who was listening, if anyone found out that they were Fire Nation, their peaceful life in Ba Sing Se would be over.

The two had been living with in Ba Sing Se's wall for over a week, and they had made a decent life working a tea shop that was quickly becoming popular with the locals. Often Zuko would over hear his uncle speaking to a costumer about why the tea taste's so good, 'With love!' Iroh would say. It was just "hot leaf juice' after all. Nothing special about it. Zuko just never understood the big hype over it. Now, having to work with it, serve it, and smell like it for who-knows-how-long, he could go to the point of saying he hates tea.

Walking out of the back door, cool air hit his hot face. He, once again, lost his temper. Zuko did this often, but recently with the pent up power within him his body would become ten-times hotter than the average human being. Almost to the point that if the person wasn't a fire bender themselves they would get burned. He wasn't proud of it, multiple times he would need to be sent outside to cool himself off, which could take from two minutes to thirty depending on how angry he was.

"Oh hey! To think I'd run across you here, Li!"

That voice…

Zuko pulled himself from his thoughts and created a fighting stance. He looked around him, not spotting anyone. "Where-?" He turned around and started to back up away from the building.

"Up here."

The voice came again, and led Zuko to raise his head and look on top of the building he was next to. His golden eyes narrowed, "Jet." tightening his stance, Zuko didn't let his eyes off of the tanned teen. "What are you doing here? I thought I ended our association with each other on the boat!"

It was true, after the incident that left Zuko in a flurry of confusion and fury, he hadn't spoken to Jet. In fact, he went as far as to avoid the other teen completely. Perhaps running from his problems wasn't the best idea, but that's what he had been doing with the majority of his life, why stop now…

Jet jumped from the roof, landing in a crouch in front of the unknown fire bender. "Look Li, I know we had a bad breakup-"

"Breakup? You make it sound like we had a relationship." Zuko spat.

"Oh, come on Li! The point is, I want to start over. That's the whole reason why me and the gang are in Ba Sing Se. Why can't it be the same between us?"

Jet was pulling out the charm again, his signature grin plus the piece of grass sticking out of the corner of his mouth, bobbing as he chewed, it surprisingly was considered attractive. A colored hand was brought to Zuko's cheek, fingers tips caressed the warm face, "Come on Li, give it a chance."

Zuko's mind went to his uncle's speech about everyone deserving second chances…they had talked about it once over dinner on the boat, while he and Jet were still on talking terms. Cold finger's touched his cheek, causing his face to flare up. The heat within his body did the same.

Jet pulled back his hand quickly, "Damn Li…you're burning up…"

Like he hadn't heard that before since the strange condition started, Iroh hadn't been experiencing this, then again the elder was all about serenity, inspiration, and tea. -And when his body would suddenly rise in heat it always had been when his emotions were all stirred up.

The conversation was left there as Jet tugged on Zuko's sleeve, "C'mere. I know something that will cool you down!" The two of them shot off in a run around to the front of the building. Along the streets were various vendors selling their own specialized items. The Freedom Fighter led Zuko down the busy road, despite desperate calls to be let go so he could get back to work. -But no matter how Zuko struggled, Jet wouldn't let go, on the contrary his grip grew tighter.

The two boys came up to a stall with a bright colored sign that gave Zuko no hint on what was actually being sold. The lady that ran the small street store leaned up against the counter, "What can I get for ya'?" She asked, with a perky smile.

"Give me two creams." Zuko looked over to Jet as he ordered, his free hand holding up two fingers as the vendor smiled and ducked down in to the stall. Zuko almost went on his toes to see where she had gone before she popped right back up again with two wooden bowls filled with what looked like soft yet a solid cream. Overall, it just seemed unappetizing.

Giving the lady two coins, Jet was handed the bowls and shoved one in Zuko's direction. "Eat up, it's good, I promise." the teen smiled, still leaving Zuko unsure if he should trust Jet's opinion on this…is it a dessert?

"You know, thanks for the offer but I-" A lump of the white cream was shoved down his throat by Jet's spoon from his own order. Zuko gagged lightly, not because of how far the spoon went in to his mouth, but by how sweet the cream actually was. It had melted in an instant and drained down his throat. "W-what is that? It's too sweet-"

"It's custard." Jet replied taking a spoon full in to his mouth, his usual piece of grass now residing on the road. "So far this is the only place I've found it, for cheap too! Come on Li! Eat up!" The tanned teen took another spoonful from the lump and shoved it yet again in to the hot mouth of the other.

Zuko gagged again and shoved himself away from the spoon that kept infiltrating his mouth, "Stop it, I already told you it's too sweet. I don't want it!" The spoon once again came towards Zuko's direction and he quickly avoided it by shoving the hand leading it away.

The hand gripping the spoon released, causing the utensil to fling across the road. Jet frowned and looked back to Zuko, "Now you have to share your spoon with me." He faked like that was going to be a terrible thing, like he hadn't been sharing his before it was thrown unintentionally.

"I don't even want this!" Zuko gestured to the bowl that he carried in his hand, still untouched and melting slowly due to the air and his warm hand around the wooden piece. "So, take it!"

"Li- Li- Li-" Brown tuffs of hair swooshed back and forth as Jet disapprovingly shook his head. "If you don't eat it, then I'll just make you skip work completely." he smiled and took the bowl from Zuko, not giving much notice to how warm the bowl was, as he dumped the rest of his custard inside and set the empty one on the counter of the stall they still stood beside. They could clean it up.

"You wouldn't-"

"I didn't hesitate pulling you out here did I?"

Another spoonful went in to Zuko's mouth as he opened up to speak, "Stop that!" he hissed flinging his arms up to avoid the spoon coming after him again. Instead causing Jet to lose his grip on the bowl, letting it slip out if his hands and land to it's doom just as the spoon earlier had. "Uh-"

Jet sighed, obviously not too upset with just wasting two coin on something that ended up on the ground, "Well, I guess that's that." He looked to Zuko who nodded and gave a glance back where they came from, to the tea shoo. "Oh? You're cute-" A tan hand shuffled itself through jet black hair, "You think you're going to be able to go back to work!"

"What?" Zuko growled, clawing at the hand on his head that was ruining his hair. Not like he cared much for how he looked, it was just the frustration of being touched. "I'm going back!" He pulled away and started down the busy road. He prayed Jet wouldn't follow, but his prayers weren't answered as a cool hand latched on to his.

Zuko's hand was considerably cooler than the last time Jet had touched his body, the custard seemed to have worked- even if it was wasted in the end. With a flick of his wrist and a swift pull, Zuko came back [much against his will]. The space between them closed as Jet embraced the sour refugee. Their display out in the middle of the streets received various looks from those passing, Zuko became embarrassed while Jet on the other hand paid no attention. One arm released the pale male and traced the seam of the brown tunic, up the side and down the sleeve until Jet latched on to Zuko's hand all while the boy fidgeted. The only thing keeping Zuko not fighting Jet to his full extent was the curiosity of what the Freedom Fighter was actually doing!

A brown hand squeezed the considerably paler one, "Li-baby, let's go on a date!" Jet whispered in to Zuko's unscarred ear. He sounded like that idea was absolutely genius, like it would be impossible for the other to even begin to say otherwise.

He was right, Zuko didn't say a word about going against the idea. Instead the banished prince took a strong hold on Jet's hand, which still held on. With a flick of his wrist, Zuko was able to loosen the embrace Jet had him in enough to move his other hand to the upper part of the other's arm. As his whole body lunged forwards, Jet toppled over Zuko's back and landed instantly with a hard 'thud!' on to the ground.

The pale teen was now hovering over a dizzy Jet, more bystander's were staring. "Listen here, I told you to leave me alone! I never want to see your face again!" He turned on his heel and started walking off in the direction of the shop. Iroh was probably worried about him since he had been dragged off, the owner on the other hand would just be angry at him for leaving with out notice. He'd have to apologize to the both of them and probably be punished by closing up that night, not like it was much of a punishment.

As for Jet, for the second time he was entranced by the figure storming off after an encounter. He sighed and a smile grew on his aching head, "This is certainly entertaining, Li. You're impressive."

"What are you doing on the ground, Jet?" A high, but still husky, voice of a small girl sounded as a hand was swung over and offered to the obviously still dazed man. The man next to her quirked a thick brow at their leader.

Jet was brought out of his thoughts and took hold of the hand that led him back up to his feet, "Aye Bee, Longshot! I was just-" The smile on his face grew strangely charming as he thought back to an obviously angry Zuko, "Visiting an old friend that I came across while exploring."

"-And that left you on the ground?" Smellerbee questioned as her expression twisted in to confusion.

"Well, I guess we weren't exactly friends…" Jet responded, the smile still very intact.

"Whatever." She sighed already having a clue to who Jet was talking about, not like it was hard to figure it out. The tone in their leader's voice and that expression only led to one possible person, Li. Some refugee they had met back on the boat, why Jet was so stuck up on this one person was beyond her. She didn't much care enough to figure it out either. "Come on, let's head back home for dinner then." Smellerbee stated with a wave of her hand as she turned her back. The trio heading back to their dump of an apartment that they could only afford by the job Smellerbee acquired on the their fourth day in Ba Sing Se.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the third chapter. Bad sex scene is bad. Which means I utterly hate this chapter. D; Sorry!**  


* * *

  
When Zuko had managed to return from his break with Jet, which just felt like another job, he was instantly bombarded with a flurry of chores. Included in that was the well suspected chore of closing up shop, what wasn't expected was that he would be doing that for a month. It was a drag, but it had to be done- he deserved the punishment after all, although he wasn't proud to admit it.

It was the first day of his chores, and Zuko was already tired. -But that could have been because his mind was racing with his encounter with the Freedom Fighter earlier that day. He hated him. So much. The way Jet moves with such swiftness, speaks with a cocky tone, and looks as raggedy as a bum yet so attractive- all is just irritating. With an sigh, the scarred teen looked around the old tea shop from the kitchen door, everyone was gone- the owner was doing Agni-knows-what, Uncle back at home cooking [but not after instructions to be safe and get home quickly], and all the costumers doing whatever they did when not here. At least he didn't have to deal with them. Taking a damp cloth from the kitchen, Zuko made his way across the room to begin all the necessities when closing.

Bending over the tables to reach the cloth over each end, he worked his arm to remove any messes the costumer before had left. People were such slobs.

A small jingle caught his attention, the pale boy stopped and golden eyes shifted quickly to the door that was hanging wide open, when it was shut not but moments before. "We're closed." Zuko called out to the intruder who he could not see.

"Well, isn't that a shame." A pseudo-disappointed voice whispered deep in to his unscarred ear, the supposed hot breath still feeling cool too the fire bender in disguise. A strong arm wrapped around Zuko's skinny waist, as the other twisted around and cupped a pale hand that gripped the dirty cloth still on the table. "I got you in trouble, I should help…right, Li?"

"Jet- Stop it. I don't need your help! What did I tell you before!?" Zuko was trapped, there was no way he could manage to get himself out of this as he had the other two times. He was stuck between Jet and a surprisingly sturdy table in this run-down shop. The arm around his waist tighten, and he was pressed against the tanned teen. A leg clothed in blue found it's way between his. Zuko could tell Jet was smiling.

The Freedom Fighter's hand started to move, taking Zuko's with it and moving the cloth in circular movements to begin cleaning the already cleaned wood. "We both know that's not actually what you want." Subtly Jet moved his hips in to Zuko causing a domino effect. The grinding against the scarred teen's backside cause him to try and get away, overall causing himself to unintentionally grind against Jet's leg that was placed between them. A throaty groan escaped the tea shop worker. He had him.

"Stop it- someone will see- The door-"

"Let them." Jet grinned and pressed his lips against Zuko's ear. The tip of his tongue caressing the shell of the pale ear and down to the neck were he placed a flurry of kisses and bites. Each causing the teen in front to squirm and make soft sounds as he was becoming aroused.

Zuko was far to weak when it came to pleasure. Both men knew this. Only one hated it.

Zuko moved, trying not to focus on the fact that his groin was rubbing up against Jet's thigh, but instead on the fact that he needed to get away. Lust. Anger. They mixed together and the fire bender's body heat rose. The way his body suddenly heated up made Jet lose his own focus and backed away from the paler teen. With out the support of Jet, Zuko went to his knees. "Please-" The scarred teen whispered.

"Li, you're all hot again. Literally- Are you sic-"

"PLEASE-" Zuko cut Jet off and looked over his shoulder, "I need it-"

Jet wasn't going to argue, "You're quick to change your tune." He grinned and pulled Zuko up in to his arm to catch his mouth. As they kissed, Jet caressed clothed thighs and torso, lifting him and placing Zuko in the sitting position on the table they were 'cleaning' earlier. Jet nip and licked at the other's lower lip asking for permission, which was instantly granted. The Freedom Fighter's tongue wandered over and began exploring the hot mouth. Both wet muscles danced, saliva collected at the corner of Zuko's mouth with each suck and motion. Pale hands traveled to remove the make-shift armor Jet was wearing, and once that was clinking together on the floor both teens were busy with the challenge of undressing while their mouths were thoroughly locked together.

The heat Zuko was experiencing was nothing like he had felt before. It consumed his whole body and all he wanted was to relieve the growing strain on his member as it became fully erect.

Zuko lay fully nude on the table, while Jet's top was missing. "I haven't even touched you that much." Jet hummed in to Zuko as they parted enough to breathe, a line of mixed spit connecting them by their lips. Tanned hands traveled around the other's body, mapping out every scar that blemished the porcelain skin. His lips gave another bite to Zuko's neck before moving lower. Creating a trail of kisses along the hot chest until he moved towards the pink nipple. Toying with it between his tongue and teeth gave the satisfaction he needed as Zuko's noises continued to flow through the air. His mouth moved to the other pink bud, as his hands caressed the pale sides until they reached the appendage they sought.

Zuko's breath hitched, he had no time to make a comeback as the overwhelming heat grew around him. The feeling a thumb massage his urethra, while other fingers applied pressure and gave gentle touches to the areas he needed. It was like Jet knew exactly where to touch so Zuko could lose all of his thoughts instantly. "Jet- Spirits, Jet-!"

That sly smile grew on Jet's lips while he removed him self from Zuko's chest as he was egged on, his free hand lifted one of Zuko's thighs, the scarred teen immediately lifted the other one to give Jet access to what he wanted. The tan body lowered himself, giving a kisses to Zuko's inner thigh. The kisses moved forwards, finding the secret entrance. Zuko's back arched as he moved himself to lay on the wooden table, his eyes shut tight with the various sensations.

"Li, look at me."

Eyelashes fluttered open, revealing gold eyes that locked with Jet's mocha. Tanned fingers were slicked by Jet's own tongue before one was pushed deep in to Zuko's lower half. Zuko sounded in shock, the slight discomfort vanishing in an instant with the heat raising yet again. When the young 'refugee' started making more hums of enjoyment, that's when Jet entered the second finger. Zuko let out another sound, with the added finger came more pain, but nothing he couldn't get over. Especially when the fingers inside him scissor and brush past the mysterious spot inside him. A loud yelp exited from his vocals as he remembered to the boat- how pleasurable that spot was…

"Shh- Li, do you want people to come?" Jet grinned, his eyes shifting to the open door then back at horrified gold. A third digit was entered in to Zuko, but it wasn't long after until Jet deemed it finished and removed the trio of fingers. He rose and uncovered his aching member from the blue pants and positioned himself. Giving no more of a warning he thrusts forwards.

Zuko quickly covered his mouth which his hands to avoid making any sort of noise that could be heard from outside. "Enng- Jet- Please- the door close- AHN!" The spot was hit, and the scarred teen couldn't help but let out a moan as the sensations of pain disappeared and were replaced with a new kind of pleasure he had only felt when they were on the ferry here, only amplified with the odd heat around him. He wandered briefly is Jet could feel how hot he actually was, but his thoughts were once again erased with another thrusts, and a few pumps to his erection. He hadn't even noticed when Jet had moved, he didn't care-

With a loud cry of the other's name, both men orgasmed. Jet pulled out and ended the encounter with a sweet kiss upon Zuko's lips. After working a hard day, and this on top of it- Zuko was practically spent. The heat had vanished leaving Zuko feeling cold for the first time in a long time. The only thing that got him moving was Jet's good-bye…

"That was real nice, Li. I'll be sure to visit again! You should dress and clean up. Who knows who will show up after that!" -And the tanned teen escaped through the door, closing it behind him, carrying his armor and missing clothes.

At the count of five, several curses could be coming from the tea shop, the Freedom Fighter couldn't help but laugh as he leaned against the door frame.

"I hope that was worth it, Jet. You've scarred Long and I." Smellerbee whispered with more than just a little anger. She hated that Jet had tricked her to keep watch. She thought it was a stealing mission to feed themselves. Was she wrong- "Next time you want to do something like that make sure you don't need people to keep watch!"

Jet nodded, "Totally worth it. I'm pretty sure he was more turned on thant the last time. You guys go ahead, I'll keep watch for now to make sure no one walks in on him while he's cleaning." He laughed and went to pat Bee's head. She immediately moved away before Jet could, which caused him to give her a confused look.

" I was just forced to watch- I know what you did with that hand."

Jet laughed again, much to Smellerbee's disgust.


End file.
